The Landslide Will Bring You Down
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are in Love, and they have been dating for awhile. Tonight, the youngest Hastings' daughter plans to break the news to her parents. But she's nervous, mainly about what her mothers' reaction will be. When Hanna gives Spencer a plesant surprise, both of their nerves are at ease. Neither of the girls can forsee what will happen in the end. xX Spanna One-Shot. Xx


** The Landslide Will Bring You Down **

_ Hey Mom, I'm in Love with Hanna. _No, that's not right. _Hi Mom, how was your day? Mine was fine. By the way, I'm falling for my best friend. _ That's even worse. Sigh. I can't believe this! I'm Spencer Bloody Hastings! I never have trouble with words. I guess I really am in love.

As I stand in front of my bedroom mirror and try to plan how I'm going to break the news to my mother, I realize that no matter how hard I try, nothing can truly prepare me for this.

My parents like Hanna, and they know that she's been my friend since I was twelve. It's the fact that I'm in love with _a girl _ that I'm worried about. I guess the bright side is that I'll have a 'coming out' party, and a valedictorian party, all in the same damn school year. Y_ippe,_ w_hat a thrill_.

Despite the fact that my parents will probably disown me after tonight, I still think this is worth it. I Love Hanna Marin with all of my heart. And I know, without a doubt, that she is my soul mate.

_What was that? Oh crap, it's my doorknob turning. I bet it's Mom. I'm not ready for her yet! God, my life. _

But it's not my mom.

I watch the door open to reveal the most beautiful sight in the world. The girl I love in all her glory. She's wearing a pink ruffled dress with what looks like real feathers underneath it. It bares resemblance to the dress that Miley Cyrus wore to that wedding in 'The Last Song', except it's pink instead of purple. The dress looks so much prettier on Hanna though. Heck, everything does. In her hand, she's holding the white Coach Purse that I bought her for her 15th birthday last year. She loves that thing, but I'm happy to say that I think she loves me even more.

"Spence, it's so great to see you!" She tells me as she runs into my arms. "You've only been away at your grandma's for three days, but it's great to see you too, Hannakins." She laughs when I say this. Hanna thinks it's the most corny nickname in the history of the world, but I think it's cute.

"I Love you so much." I tell her, after her laughter dies down. She smiles that beautiful smile. "I love you too, Spencey!" She answers, and then my love pulls me in for a kiss. It's the most amazing kiss in the world. But even so, I can help but feel a bit discouraged, and soon Hanna realizes what I'm feeling. "What's wrong, baby?" She asks. I stroke her hair. "I'm going to tell my mom about us tonight and I'm really nervous. What if she hates me?" She takes my hand and entangles our fingers.

"Don't worry Spencey, Just remember this: Time Makes You Bolder, Children Get Older, and We're Getting Older Too." I roll my eyes playfully at Hanna. "Don't tell me you've been watching 'Glee' Re-runs again…" I say. She gives me a '_duh' _look. "It's a really uplifting song, Spence. It fits our situation. I've even learned to play it on guitar."

I'm shocked when I hear this. "Whoa, wait a minute. Since when do you play guitar?" I ask her. She smiles. "Since my grandma started teaching me when I went to visit her." I look at her, even more surprised. "You learned how to play the guitar in three days?" She giggles, "No baby, just the one song. I kiss my Hanna's cheek, thinking how adorable she is. She speaks again. "Do you have a guitar? I was hoping I could play and we could sing together. I think it will relax us both."

And I did just happen to have my guitar underneath my bed. So that's what we did. I sang, and my love played.

_I took my Love and I took it down._

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around. _

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, _

_Well, The Landslide Brought Me Down._

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is Love?_

_Can the child within my heart, rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changin', Ocean Tides?_

_Can I handle the Seasons, of my Life?_

_Uh-Oh, Uh-Oh…. Uh-Oh, Uh-Oh_

_Well I've been, Afraid of, changin' cause I've,_

_Built my Life, around You. _

_But time makes you Bolder, Children Get Older,_

_And I'm Getting Older, Too. _

_So, take this Love and take it down._

_Yeah, and if You climb a mountain and you turn around…_

_And if you see my reflection in the, snow-covered hills, _

_Well, The Landslide Brought Me Down._

_And if you see my refection in the snow-covered hills, _

_Well, Maybe…. Well Maybe…. Well Maybe… _

_The Landslide Will Bring You. Down._

"I Love you, Hannakins." I said, when the song was finished. We kissed once again. And then, I did something that the moment, and my love for her, had compelled me to do. I asked Hanna Marin to Marry me.

And she said 'Yes!'

Now, I'm sure that both of our parents are in for a Landslide of their own.

_**The End**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one! REVIEW PLEASE! If I Get 8 Reviews total on this One-Shot, I WILL write a SEQUEL! So if you want to see more of this, START REVIEWING! :D ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


End file.
